What If? Warriors version
by KitTea
Summary: What if Tigerstar had regrets? What if Leafpool died, instead of Cinderpelt? What if Smudge was the one who ventured into the forest? This story will answer those what if's. Suggestions are smiled upon. ;) *On hiatus*
1. What if Tigerstar had regrets?

**What if...**

**Tigerstar had regrets?**

I feel agony. I feel pain like no other. Giant, sharp claws rip through my flesh. It burns, yet I want fire to warm it. It's hot and cold. So much blood. The claws have just about ripped me in half. I yowl. In regret. In agony. It's a mix of emotions I will never understand. I feel my next life ripped from me. And the next.

It is pain all over again. And again.

Why must I go through all of this? Why, Starclan? I'm sorry. I cannot apologize for all the wrongs I have done, but I will try.

Runningwind

Stonefur

Brindleface

And many more that I killed or indirectly killed. I am so sorry. Yet I am also confused. Why am I having regrets? Maybe it's because I am about to truly die. I don't know.

One more life. I yowl in pain again as I lose my last and final life.

Curse you, Scourge.


	2. What if Smudge ventured into the forest?

**What if...**

**Smudge ventured into the forest instead?**

Starclan was unhappy.

Angry.

Unsettled.

They had said that fire alone could save Thunderclan. This fire was not good. Smudge, a kittypet, had met Graypaw and had lost the battle. They were enemies. He vowed never to visit the forest again. Rusty was taken to the Cutter.

* * *

Tigerclaw's plans were never revealed. He wasn't exiled. Instead, he was made deputy and he killed Bluestar without any trouble. Tigerclan was soon created and half-clan cats were executed by day. Kittypets and rogues feared for their lives.

Bloodclan was taken over and Tigerclan was becoming bigger. It reached the mountains. They conquered the Tribe of Rushing Water.

Tigerclan was an empire.

Cats near and far feared the clan.

Kestrelfrost (Hawkfrost) took over at one point, after Tigerstar died.

Tigerclan lives on.


	3. Thrushpelt was father of Bluefur's kits?

What if...

Thrushpelt was the fathet of Bluefur's kits?

(Bluefur POV)

I feel giddy the next morning. My heart is racing and I try not to purr as I leave the Warriors' den. My meeting with Oakheart last night was fantastic. We ran around, chasing each other. I dared Oakheart to climb one of the great oaks, although he only climbed one halfway.

"Good morning, Bluefur!" I freeze. This is the voice of Thrushpelt. I'm afraid of being with him, or any tom for that matter, for if I spend too much time with them something might...happen. But I cannot let anyone know about my secret. Everyone already thinks that he and I might become mates, so it could work out.

"Good morning." I answer without any enthusiasm. I hear a rustle and see Sunfall has awoken.

"Bluefur, Thrushpelt, I need you two to check out the border. Furzepelt reported hearing movement and scenting something that he was sure was a fox."

I silently curse. Stupid! Because of Oakheart and I the clan will think a fox is attacking. And, to add to those troubles, I have to go with Thrushpelt.

I try to look energetic as we race out of the camp, but I feel despair rising up inside of me. I sniff the air as we near the border. My heart sinks when I smell my scent leading towards Fourtrees. I hope Thrushpelt doesn't notice.

Then I realize that there is fox-scent nearby. I silently thank Oakheart. When I see Thrushpelt look at me in confusion I know it's too late.

"What's this?" I know I have to lie. I look up and see something in his eyes; he will know if I'm lying. He is studying me. "Tell me the truth. We are mates, aren't we?" These words send a chill up my spine. My heart sinks even more. He believes we are mates already? This is not good.

I decide to do my best and lie. "I had to chase out a RiverClan tom that was snooping around here," I blurt out, "So that he wouldn't harm our kits."

What. What? I try to hide my emotions by turning away, but I am pretty sure Thrushpelt can hear my heart racing. How could I say that? This was not good. Not good at all.

(Line)

That night I stumble into Fourtrees, still unsure about what had happened earlier that day. I glance around and spot Oakheart. I start to run towards him, but as I near I realize he isn't happy. He's angry and hurt.

"I saw you!" He hissed. "You were with that other tom!"

So that was what had happened.

"No! It's not what you think. I had to make it believable-"

"So you want to have kits with another tom? You want to go that far?" My heart sinks. I remember everything now. There were some details I would rather not think of.

"Just so-" Oakheart doesn't let me finish. "Go back to ThunderClan." He spits. "I never want to see your face again."

My breathing quickens. No. This cannot be happening. But I see him unsheathe his claws and know that he really wouldn't hesitate to injure me. I look at him one more time before taking off in the other direction.

(Lineline)

It's been five moons. I have three kits. I let Thrushpelt name them all. Well, that was because I died while kitting.

Mistykit, Timberkit, and Lakekit. I wish I never gave birth to them. I wish they had died. I wish Oakheart would die.

Epilogue

The kits: They were followers of Thistleclaw when he became deputy. After Sunstar died he became Thistlestar. They adored him and carried out any of his bidding.

Oakheart: Killed by Thistleclaw in a battle for Sunningrocks. ThunderClan won that battle.

Thrushpelt: Was not a follower of Thistlestar. He was killed by one of his own kits: Mistykit (Mistypetal at the time).


End file.
